dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electra Gero-Tsubasa
Alternative names: Lectra, Ellie, The Bionic Bombshell, The Blonde Bombshell, Sissy, L, Metabeing #33 Debut: "Exodus" Race: Human-Metabeing Sex: Female Date of Birth: August 2, Age 741 Sometime in Age 758 into Metabeing by Dr. Jinzo Gero Height: 4'4" (childhood) 5'7" (Teenager) 6' (Adult) Weight: 85 (Childhood) 112 (Teenager) 121 (Adult) Occupation:Warrior, Adventurer, Agent of AIDD when the Earth was destroyed & she moved to Yasaien with Reggo Allegiance: Red Raider Army 759-Age 760 [Warriors [Age 760-current Family: Andros Gero Twin Brother Mekayla Gero Half-Sister Doctor Jinzo Gero Father Doctor Celline Gero Mother Genesis Brother Yiguru Tsubasa Cousin-in-law Komadora Tsubasa Cousin-in-law Ayanne Tsubasa Mother-in-law Reggo Tsubasa Husband King Washimaru Uncle-in-law [[Rika Ttx337|Rika Tsubasa]Daughter Wolverine Creed Sensei 'Personality' She has a cool, confident, & often sarcastic attitude which is her defining trait. She's usually cold & unfeeling towards others, except for when it has to do with Andros, Mekayla, Rocket, her husand, Reggo or her daughter, Rika, in which case she's often only mildly concerned. This changes drasticly when there's a threat to her family or friends' lives, in fact she became highly emotional when Reggo challenged Broly, actually tearing up while begging him to just run because she could handle him without him needing to die "acting macho". This cold dismissive attitude is a result of her upbringing, which consisted of her father's habit of constantly ignoring her & her siblings & only paying attention to his research & dreams of world conquest, followed by being neglected by the orphanage they were sent to following their parents' supposed deaths. Electra notably hates her father more deeply than either of her siblings. As seen in a number of flashbacks, she often had fantasies of killing him when she & the others were in the orphanage. She held on to this hatred until after confronting him & her mother on M-1. During the initial battle, she struggled with the idea of fighting something that was essentially her mother, but overcame it after seeing her husband getting beaten & afterwards said she understood how her father could let his love for Celline change him so much & that she forgave him. Relationship with Andros Though she often criticizes him about it, she fully supports her brother, Andros' philosophy that life is a big game & the goal is to have as much fun as possible. She hates that according to her, he has a horrible sense of direction & can get lost walking down a straight path & as such doesn't let him lead the way to a goal or drive them anywhere. Relationship with Mekayla Electra's initial relationship with Mekayla was anything but sisterly, viewing the girl as an invader of an already dysfunctional family, she made little to no efforts in concealing her contempt for her, even once shouting that she regretted her birth. After rescuing Mekayla from a couple dozen gang members who nearly beat her to death & learning that she'd been beaten because she had stood up for them despite her & Andros' mistreatment of her, Electra began to care deeply for her. Eventually, Electra gained a tendency to treat Mekayla like a little girl, a fact not helped by Mekayla's natural diminutive appearance, but nonetheless is more than willing to let Mekayla fight if she wants to. 'Appearance' She was first seen wearing a full body black bodysuit made of a synthetic Saiyan fabric, a dark red leather skirt, a matching jacket, & knee-high boots made of the same fabric as her bodysuit. As first seen when she fought Goku, she can perform a transformation of sorts. Because initially, Goku's Ascended Saiyan powers were too much for her, she powered up to her full strength, causing her to gain plated black armor around her hips, forearms, chest, shins, & head & her hair to become wilder. After her battle with Goku, she wears a short black shirt with long sleeves that exposes her midriff under a leather jacket with no sleeves, dark blue jeans, a belt with a golden belt buckle with the Red Raider insignia exed out later exchanged this for a similar buckle with the Dragon Warriors insignia on it,white & black knuckle-less gloves, & knee-high black boots with shin guards. She has long blonde hair which she puts into a ponytail when she's about to fight with most of her bangs obscuring the right half of her face. She carries a Guan-Dao that like Goku's Nyoi Bo can extend, which she keeps inside a capsule attached to a bracelet. Background Electra was born the oldest out of her & her twin brother, Andros, to Doctors Jinzo & Celline Gero, the latter being ill with an incurable disease that the twins were later foound to be naturally immune to. As her father began to become obsessed with correcting the imperfection of Human life, Electra & Andros were often neglected during their childhood. On a rare occasion when he did pay attention to them, he took them & their older brother, Gene, around the world to see the 95th Tenkaichi Tournament fights in person. When she was seven, her father brought home her step-sister, Mekayla, who was born through a surrogate, who had Celline's eggs implanted in her, but hooked up with another man rather than be inseminated by Jinzo as planned. Not long afterwards, Gene began ignoring his siblings as well when he started assisting his father in his experiments. Due to the constant neglect, Electra took an instant dislike to her new sister & made a habit of ignoring her. Over the years, Electra & Andros developed an interest in martial arts & had begun training themselves how to fight. They were often interrupted by Mekayla, who was also desperate for attention, but quickly told to get lost. One night, Celline's illness grew worse & she was restricted to her bed. As she laid there, she comforted her children, telling them not to worry about her because their father would find a cure & secretly telling Electra to look out for & protect her siblings & help her older brother reconnect with them, as he'd recently joined the RRA & stopped all communications with anyone other than his father. When Electra & Andros turned twelve, Celline went into a coma & Jinzo, completely obsessed with curing her & desiring revenge on the world for making her sick in the first place, took her & with Gene's help secretly took over the Red Raider Army, abandoning his other children in the process. As a result, Electra & her siblings ended up in an orphanage in the slums of New Jersey. Typical of being the new kids, they were constantly harassed & Electra & Andros in particular often got into fights. Due to her playful nature, Mekayla got herself into a number of bad situations, forcing her siblings to save her. They often yelled at her for this, telling her that she needed to be stronger because they weren't going to save her forever, as they didn't like her to begin with. One night the two of them got into a fight with a dozen members of a street gang after stealing food for themselves & some of the other orphans, & surprised themselves by defeating them all without much effort. A few days later, Electra grew irritated with Mekayla asking if they were ever going to see their parents again, screaming at her that Mekayla wasn't their sister & that she wished she was never born, causing the young girl to run off crying. Realizing that she'd been unnecessarily harsh towards her, Electra & Andros went looking for her, eventually finding her being beaten by the gang members from earlier. After learning that Mekayla had gotten into this mess because she refused to betray her siblings despite how horrible they treated her, the twins viciously beat the gang members before taking her & nursing her back to health. When Mekayla woke up, Electra promised her & a sleeping Andros that she would protect them & make anyone who tried to hurt them suffer. Years later, the three siblings got into trouble with a mob boss & ran up to Canada to escape his goons. While trying to steal some food from his house, they were confronted by Wolverine Creed, who quickly apprehended them, before threatening to kill them because he was in a bad mood. Electra however, remembering that she'd seen him compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai, demanded that he train them as well. Wolverine refused at first, but after a quick spar with them, he agreed to it & even agreed to letting them live with him, stating that he was a complete softie for kids. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:New Characters